Marvel Database:Reality Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} }|TRN}}|Un-OfficialCategory:Temporary Reality Numbers|Official}} Reality Number } | Earth- } | Unknown }} } | Aliases }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} } | } } }} } | Status } Realities}} > 1 | } | } }} }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }|Season}}| }}}| }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} }} } | }|Season}}| }}}| }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} }} } } | } | History of reality is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Characters from * Other things related to * 's Appearances * Images from * Reality Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }}} }|10|0}}}} | |Earth-|1}} | |Earth-|1}}}} |Earth-|1}}|10|0}}}} | }} }}Category:RealitiesArticle type::Reality } | Category:Earth- } | |Earth-|1}} | Earth-|1}} | }} }} } |xist}} | Category:Existing Realities}} } |estroy}} | Category:Destroyed Realities}} } |ocket}} | Category:Pocket Realities}} }|;}}| }|;|0}}/Creator]][[Category: }|;|1}}/Creator]][[Category: }|;|2}}/Creator]][[Category: }|;|3}}/Creator]][[Category: }|;|4}}/Creator]]|[[Category:/Creator]]}} | }/Creator | Category: }/Creator }} }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | Category:History Needed}} }||Category:Needs Reality Number}}Category:Templated Articles Usage Always Present Fields | EarthNumber = # OF EARTH-DESIGNATION | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = STATUS OF REALITY | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | PointsOfInterest = LOCATIONS IN REALITY | Residents = PEOPLE OF THE REALITY | Characters = MAJOR CHARACTERS FROM REALITY | Creators = CREATORS OF UNIVERSE | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides (FIXME) | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = (images of reality or logo) - need for gallery?!?! | EarthNumber = (if numbered, categorizes under Earth-000000# in "Category:Realities") | Aliases = poss needs allow categorizing | Status = (existing, destroyed, pocket, other) | First = If only used, then "Category:Existing Realities" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Realities" | History = If blank, then "Category:Copy Edit" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page TemplatesCategory:Templated Articles